


Moment

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>grasp at</i><br/>the every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

reach  
to grasp at  
the every day  
silence  
revealed beneath  
those  
unexpected moments  
surrounding  
us  
that lead  
us  
to places  
we never thought to  
tread

~ Dec. 10, 2005


End file.
